


Testing Out New Upgrades

by NaughtyThoughts



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Mitsuru only appears at the beginning and is not involved with the actual smut whatsoever, NSFW, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyThoughts/pseuds/NaughtyThoughts
Summary: Labrys got a new upgrade for Teddie to enjoy, and she'd like to give it a spin to further their love.
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie/Labrys (Persona Series)
Kudos: 16





	Testing Out New Upgrades

"... Are you sure about this, Labrys?"

Labrys had come to Mitsuru for a peculiar request, something that shocked Mitsuru. Labrys nodded in response to Mitsuru's question.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You do realize there is no practical function for this, don't you?" Mitsuru folds her arms. "If anything, this might make you more vulnerable, especially in combat..."

Labrys curled her hand into a fist and pressed it against her chest. "I know that. But I decided I wanna do it for the one I love. I wanna make sure he's happy."

Mitsuru gazed at Labrys for a moment. She then lowered her arms. "Understood. I'll make preparations for the procedure."

Labrys looked up with stunned eyes. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, I'll help you install that new function of yours."

"Thank ya so much, Kirijo-san! That means a lot to me!" Labrys gave Mitsuru a huge smile. 

* * * * *

Last week, Teddie received a phone call from Labrys asking him to visit her at the Shadow Operatives' base in the following week. With the trip already paid for and an invitation from a "metalluring" lady like Labrys, how could Teddie say no to that? On his way there, his mind fills to the brim with the possibilities of what this invitation means. Is it a surprise party? Or maybe a date with Labrys? The possibilities were endless, and having the whole trip not cost anything helps him out a lot. Now he can save up for anything he wants, like all the topsicles he can eat, or even a present for his princess!

Upon arriving at the destination, Teddie is greeted by Mitsuru who's giving him a gentle smile.

"Greetings, Teddie-san. I see you made it safe and sound."

"Of course I did!" Teddie pounds his chest. "If it's an invite from Mitchan and Labby-chan, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Mitsuru chuckles. "Your enthusiasm is much appreciated. Now come this way, Labrys is waiting in another room."

With Mitsuru walking away, Teddie trails behind her. He glances around the facility and spots technological advancements beyond anything he's seen at Junes: Steel Doors with some sort of alarm system, luscious decor that crowns the place as royalty, even businessmen and people in lab coats are wandering about, a rare sight for him. Yet the only connection he has with the Shadow Operatives is the familial bond they share. Why was he invited to a place like this? Is it because they know of his status as a shadow?

Eventually, Mitsuru guides Teddie to a sealed-off room. She presses a keycard on against a reader and the tiny light shines green, causing the door to slide open from the inside.

"Go ahead in," Mitsuru says, turning her attention towards Teddie. "Labrys is waiting inside."

"Yes ma'am!" Teddie gives her a salute before walking in.

Upon entering, the door behind him closes. Teddie takes a gander around the room. It's a room with mechanical parts scattered around the floor. A large and neatly-tucked bed is stationed by the corner of the room. Labrys' signature axe is perched against the opposite corner near what appears to be a large chamber with wires all around it and a seat centered inside the chamber.

And sitting on that seat is a slumbering Labrys.

"Oh! There she is!" Teddie walks over to her and leans close to her face. "I wonder if I can wake up my dear princess with a kiss..." Teddie puckers his lips and inches closer to her lips. But before he could go any further, Labrys' eyes fly open.

"H-huh? Teddie?"

"Oh! Uh..." Teddie finds himself gazing into Labrys' eyes, their lips so close to touching one another. This is a little awkward, he thinks to himself. He didn't even kiss her yet and she wakes right up. Should he continue?

Just as he's pondering what to do, Labrys reaches her hand onto the base of Teddie's chin and pulls his head close, locking lips with him and closing her eyes. He blushes at the sudden kiss, taken aback from the softness of her lips and the warmth of her touch. She's made of metal, yet doesn't feel like that at all. How odd, yet welcoming and arousing, he thinks.

After sharing that tender moment together, Labrys withdraws her lips and gives Teddie a gentle smile and a blush. "Good to see ya again, Teddie," she says with a calm, soothing tone.

"Uh... good to see you too, Labby-chan! Hee hee," Teddie smiles sheepishly and chuckles. It hasn't been that long since they last saw each other, let alone get in contact with one another, but meeting up in person is a different story. Neither of them had much free time anymore, what with Teddie helping Yosuke out with running Junes and whatever crazy antics Labrys has with the Shadow Operatives, so it's not like he minds such a sudden kiss. "Say, why did you call me here? Are we having a party?"

"Oh, that's right. I told them I wanted to tell ya myself." Labrys sits up while Teddie takes a step back to give her some room. "I got myself a little surprise for ya. Somethin' we oughta do as boyfriend and girlfriend, yeah?"

"Ah! Is it scoring? I bet it's scoring!" Teddie's eyes gleam with sparkles of innocence.

"Mm... somethin' like that, yeah." Labrys blushes again. She stands up from her chair and makes her way to the bed across the room. She turns around and sits right in the middle of the bed. "I heard this is what couples do to feel closer to one another, so I asked Kirijo-san to install a little something inside of me to help with that."

"You mean a kiss? I don't mind another kiss!" Teddie sparkles.

"Nah," Labrys shakes her head. "Somethin' much closer than kissin'."

"What could be closer than kissing?"

"Here, I'll show ya." Labrys spreads her legs and lifts her skirt to reveal her metallic crotch underneath. Teddie's seen it before, although he's afraid to admit to that because of how Yukiko and Rise reacted when he tried the same thing to them. In the case of Labrys, even though he saw nothing down there before, there was something about that area that a woman wants to keep to herself. So the fact that Labrys is willing to show such a sacred place to him? Oh how he loves her so much.

But then the surprise comes.

What he sees underneath that skirt isn't the usual metallic crotch he came to know and adore. There's something else down there now. It appears to be a slit of sort with fleshy, silver petals around it. He's never seen anything like it before.

"What is that, Labby-chan?" Teddie asks, tilting his head.

"O-Oh, you don't know?" Labrys blushes again. "I-It's called a vagina. I heard a guy puts somethin' in here to feel good..."

"My... something?" Teddie pats his body all over. "What do I put in there?"

"Uh... let me help ya out a little." Labrys stands up and approaches Teddie. She gets on her knees and grabs the waistband of his pants. She tries tugging at it to take them off, but they appear to be a little tight. She didn't want to rip them off, it'd ruin his pants and he'd have nothing to wear to get home.

"What are you doing, Labby-chan?"

"Take off ya pants, Teddie."

"Sure thing!" Without hesitation, Teddie un-buckles his belt and his pants drop to his feet. It was starting to feel a little tight around there, but he's not sure why.

To both their surprise, Teddie's length stretches out and throbs a bit. 

"Whoa... So this is a penis..." Labrys pokes Teddie's hardened penis, causing it to twitch.

"A-Ah!" Teddie moans out. It was a brief sensation, but when Labrys touched him down there, he felt a slight jolt of pleasure. 

"Huh?" Labrys looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" Teddie blushes. "W-Well, when you touch me down there, I get all warm and fuzzy inside and stuff..."

"Is that right?" Labrys takes a gentle grasp at his manhood, and soon enough, another moan escapes from Teddie's lips. She can't exactly describe the texture, but despite it being so hard, it's squishy. Every time she tugs at it, it causes Teddie to utter strange noises, like a squeaky toy that Koromaru would play with. Come to think of it, Teddie is exactly like a squeaky toy; soft, cute, and something you wanna squeeze tight.

Before she puts that new vagina of hers to use, she wants to test one other thing.

"Hey Teddie," Labrys says. "I'm gonna try somethin' here, getcha warmed up an' all."

"Warmed up?" Teddie asks. "Warmed up for what?"

"You'll see." Labrys gives him a smile before opening her mouth and plunging Teddie's dick deep inside of it.

"A-Aaahhh..." Another moan from Teddie. His fingers twitches as his length goes deeper into Labrys' mouth. He can feel a soft, wet texture wrapping around his cock. A shot of ecstasy shivers down his spine. This sensation... What is this?

Labrys peeks at Teddie above, noticing his sight and sounds obfuscating. Is she hurting him? No, his cheeks are rose-tinted, she thinks. He must be enjoying himself. And here she thought the only purpose of the mouth was to eat and speak. It's incredible how versatile a human body can be.

Enough of that, it's go-time.

Labrys begins bobbing her head back and forth, using her tongue to graze the under-side of Teddie's length. Her right fingers wrap around his cock from the base, stroking it at the beat of her sucking. She can't help but blush from this. She can't feel pleasure from this at all, but his cock is so warm that it causes her to warm up herself.

As for Teddie, all that comes out of his lips were ecstasy. The more Labrys sucks him off, the weaker his legs get. He's heating up so badly, he has to unbutton his shirt a bit to cool off. 

Unbelievable, he thinks to himself. How is it that Labrys can hit his weak points so well? He wasn't even aware that a robot's mouth felt so... human. Whatever the Shadow Operatives did to Labrys, he has to thank them for it.

Labrys pulls back her head and smacks her lips. "How was that so far?" she asks, looking up.

"Ahh..." Teddie let out a deep breath. "I dunno how to describe that. I've never felt anything like it before..."

Labrys giggles. Sounds like he's happy with what's happening. "Want me to keep goin'?"

All Teddie can do is nod and gulp.

"Here goes." Labrys puts his cock back into her mouth, sucking away while bobbing her head back and forth.

Teddie continues to gasp and moan, unable to process this newfound pleasure he's basking in. It felt warm in more ways than one, and those steel fingers of hers started to not even feel like steel at all. After some time, her grasp begins to feel as delicate as actual human fingers. Is this what it's like to do something like this with the one you love?

Labrys closes her eyes and keeps sucking away. She can feel his length throb in her mouth. Come to think of it, what would happen if she swallows his fluids? Would her insides malfunction? Aigis did tell her that she ate food once and didn't suffer any internal damages. She's sure that Mitsuru ensured that her... hole down there didn't suffer damages either.

"A-Ah...!" Teddie curls his finger into a fist. His arms tense up. "I-I think something's surging out...!"

"Mmph...?" Labrys pulls back and lets out a soft sigh. "So you're about ready, huh?"

"A-Am I?"

"Hee hee, all right, I kept ya waitin' enough. Let's get right down to it." Labrys walks over to the bed and lays on her back. She spreads her legs wide open, revealing her vagina once again. "Okay Teddie... I'm ready. Take me..."

Teddie walks over with his cock still throbbing from the blowjob. He looks up and down her body as he arrives at the bed and grabs her legs. Still metallic as ever. He takes his length and sticks it against the entrance of her newly-installed hole.

"S-So I put it in here...?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah... I think so." Labrys blushes. Even though she's just a robot, even she wonders what it would feel like for her.

Teddie pushes himself inside of her, slowly penetrating until his cock reaches deep inside.

"A-Ahhh!!" Labrys shrieks. She can feel her sensors heating up, her face reddened. Her breath becomes louder. What happened to her body? An emotions swells up inside of her. "W-What is this...?"

"A-Are you okay, Labby-chan?" Teddie asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Labrys bends forward, grabbing Teddie's shoulders. "G-Go ahead and move."

"A-Alrighty then!" Teddie grasps her hips and begins moving himself back and forth. While Teddie slides his length inside of her, he moans. "Ah... This is awesome...!"

"Nnn..." Labrys curls her lips into a smile. "Y-Ya like that?"

"Yeah, I never knew sex could feel so beariffic!"

"Thank goodness, a-ah..." Labrys closes her eyes, feeling a warm sensation move in and out of her lower region. It's soft, delicate, yet also reaching in places that send her circuitry wild. She moans as she continues feeling that warmth grind against her. "Y-You can go faster, ya know..."

"I-I can?" Teddie looks down at where he and Labrys are connected. Will going faster truly feel better? Only one way to find out. He tightens his grip on her and speeds up the thrusting, pounding against her with every bit of vigor he has.

"Ahhh! Ngh!!" Labrys moans out loud from each thrust becoming more forceful. "Oh god, yes!! Right there!"

"Rrrgh!" Teddie thrusts himself into Labrys, his skin reddening from pounding against the steel. Was it painful for his skin to repeatedly slam against steel like that? To him, it didn't matter if it was painful or not, his cock was deep inside of his lover, feeling closer to her than any other act of intimacy would.

Meanwhile, Labrys lets go of Teddie's shoulders, clenching down on the bedsheets beneath her.

"Y-Yes! Oh fuck! T-Teddie!!" Labrys screams. "Fuck me!!"

Her screams of ecstasy sent Teddie on a wild pounding. He grabs her hips hard, thrusting as fast as he could and as deep as his cock can reach. More of his skin is growing red from the fucking, and his body's sweating from all the intense action.

Labrys' sensors are steaming akin to her own Orgia mode, but in this case it's more accurate to say she's reaching orgasm mode.

"A-Aahhh!! H-Hot! So hot!!" Labrys arches her back, a climax impending.

Teddie leans forward to press his lips against Labrys. She wraps her legs around Teddie, pulling him in down there.

That's when, in that very moment, Teddie came into Labrys. He poured every drop of his as much as he could while Labrys moans into his mouth. holding onto him tight. Their bodies twitch as they climax. When it was all said and done, Teddie lays on top of Labrys, still connected down there while cum drips from her hole down there.

Teddie breaths heavily while Labrys lets out a long, relieving sigh. Steam comes out from her head, feeling overheated. For the first time in her life, Labrys felt a happiness that she could never have felt before without her lover to experience it with her. And she's never been more grateful to have known him as she is now.

One last kiss on his lips, and she pulls back with a smile and a blush.

"... I love you, Teddie-kun, my knight in shining armor."

Teddie blushes and smiles back.

"... I love you too Labby-chan, my princess."

Teddie lays next to Labrys, his cock pulled out of her. They both share a cuddle before falling asleep together on the bed.


End file.
